Shonichi
by Ryucena L Sapphire
Summary: Summary: Kata orang hari pertama itu hari paling spesial. Tapi kayaknya gak deh buat seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Benarkah demikian?/"Gue Hinata Hyuuga! Preman di sini!"/"Lo berat juga ya? Kebanyakan dosa, sih."/"... Lagi pula kan... Sekarang kita teman."/warning: Teenage theme(?)/RnR?


**Summary: **Kata orang hari pertama itu hari paling spesial. Tapi kayaknya gak deh buat seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Benarkah demikian?/"Gue Hinata Hyuuga! Preman di sini!"/"Lo berat juga ya? Kebanyakan dosa, sih."/"... Lagi pula kan... Sekarang kita teman."/warning: Teenage theme(?)/RnR?

**Tittle:** Shonichi

**Pair: **Sasuke-Hinata

**Rate: **T (for the action and languange)

**Genre: **Humor/Action/Friendship

**Warning: **OOC/bahasa gue elo dalam percakapan/jauh dari kata baku/typo(s)/Teenage theme dan sederet warning lainnya

**Disclaimer: **Naruto itu milik ©Masashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini milik saya, ©Ryucena Sapphire

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shonichi = Hari Pertama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Kemeja putih lengan panjang dilapisi _blazer_ coklat cerah, dasi hitam-putih, celana berwarna hitam panjang, kaos kaki berwarna putih yang tertutup sepatu menjadi penampilannya hari ini. Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya —tersenyum lebih tepatnya.

"Hey, _handsome_." ucapnya narsis.

"Sasuke! Ayo cepat! Kau masuk setengah jam lagi!" seru Itachi selaku kakak Sasuke.

Sasuke melengos, "Iya kakak!" balasnya patuh. Sasuke lalu mengambil tasnya dan beranjak menemui Itachi di lantai dasar.

"Udah siap? Ayo berangkat." ajak Itachi. Hari ini Itachi mengenakan jas hitam khas perusahaannya, Uchiha Corporation.

"Udah. Yuk!" sahut Sasuke setelah meneguk jus tomat yang menjadi menu sarapan.

Kedua pemuda tampan itu lantas menaiki mobil dan menuju sekolah Sasuke yang baru. SMA 3 Konoha namanya. Yup! Hari ini merupakan hari pertama Sasuke masuk sekolah setelah pindah dari Suna Senior School di kota sebelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari Pertama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memandang jalanan Konoha dari balik kaca mobil ferari-nya. Di sekolahnya nanti, apakah_ fans girl_-nya akan sebanyak di Suna? Batinnya najis.

"Sasuke, sudah sampai tuh." ujar Itachi menegur Sasuke.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke kalem seraya turun dari mobilnya.

"Ah! Iya, maaf aku tak bisa menjemputmu. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" tanya Itachi seraya tersenyum jahil, teringat akan Sasuke kecilyang tak bisa pulang dari _supermarket _padahal jarak antara_ supermarket _dan rumah Sasuke hanya lima langkah!

"Hn. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok. Kau jangan khawatir." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa saat makan malam!" seru Itachi sebelum ferari itu meninggalkan halaman sekolah baru Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap bangunan sekolah barunya yang cukup megah itu. Ia menghela napas dan mulai menjejakkan kaki. Tapi...

Krriiiinnggg!

"Gawat! Udah bel!" beberapa anak berlarian bahkan beberapa dari mereka menabrak bahu Sasuke. Sasuke panik dan bingung ikut berlari bersama mereka.

Sayang 1000 sayang, sepertinya hari ini Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada Sasuke. Ia telat! Dan sekarang di hadapannya ada seorang guru bermata ungu yang sedang memasang tampang 'gue gigit lo!'

"Kamu itu! Murid baru tapi sudah berani telat! Apa kau gak tahu kalau hari senin sekolah masuk 10 menit lebih awal?!" bentak guru itu. Sasuke beristigfar dalam hati. Masuk lebih awal? Meneketehe!

"Maaf _sensei_," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Ya sudah! Sekarang kamu baris di depan sana tuh!" jari sang guru menunjuk barisan di depan tiang bendera. Sepertinya mereka tak memakai atribut atau telat seperti Sasuke.

"Ya, _sensei_. Permisi." ujar Sasuke sopan lalu menuju barisan yang dimaksud sang guru. Hancur sudah popularitas Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke melirik kanan kiri. Di samping kanannya ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kayaknya kesal banget tertangkap hari ini. Sedangkan di samping kirinya ada seorang gadis berambut indigo dikuncir ponytail setinggi bulan *lebay!*. Wajahnya kelihatan datar, seolah udah biasa dihukum.

"Manis." batin Sasuke terus melirik gadis itu.

"Heh! Apa lo lihat-lihat?!" tanya si gadis sensi namun dengan suara terkendali. Mata lavender-nya menyipit menatap Sasuke.

"Gak," jawab Sasuke secuek mungkin dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"_By_ _saying_, bismillahirahmanirrahim, _the flag_ _ceremony_ _on_ _Monday_, September 23 2013 _will_ _be_ _begin_."

"Dengan mengucap, bismillahirahmanirrahim, upacara bendera hari Senin, tanggal 23 September 2013 akan segera dimulai." gak terasa waktu berlalu dan upacara dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari Pertama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huft..." Sasuke membanting diri di kelas barunya. Kakinya pegel banget. Udah disuruh berdiri lama gara-gara telat, kelasnya di atas pula! Alamak... Alamat minta pijit Itachi, nih!

"Selamat pagi anak-anak..." seorang guru bermasker memasuki kelas. Kenapa guru ini pakai masker, emang di sini ada flu babi? Sasuke membatin.

"Pagiii..." jawab murid-murid (kurang) serempak.

"Baik, sebelum saya memulai pelajaran, saya dengar ada murid baru di sini? Kalau begitu silahkan maju dan memperkenalkan diri." ujar guru bernama Kakashi itu. Sasuke mengangguk dan maju sesuai perintah Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari Pertama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan cepat. Gak kerasa sekarang waktunya istirahat. Sasuke buru-buru keluar dan mencari jalan darurat. Saat istirahat pasti dirinya dikejar para singa penuh hasrat. Well, sepertinya itu rutinitas yang harus Sasuke ingat.

"Huuhh... Selamat... Selamat..." guman Sasuke. Saat ini dirinya berada di koridor yang amat sangat sepi. Sasuke sempat berfikir ini koridor atau kuburan? Tapi syukurlah, Sasuke dapat selamat karena berlari menuju koridor ini.

"Berhentiiiii!" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Sasuke saat baru melangkah. Sasuke mengasumsikannya sebagai suara wanita. Oh Tuhan, apakah itu suara sadako?

"Angkat tangan! Kami punya senjata!" seru suara itu lagi. Sasuke menghela napas. Dikira maling apa? Pakai ngangkat tangan segala?! Namun Sasuke tetap mengangkat tangannya. Kepalanya pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo dikuncir ponytail tinggi. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pentungan hansip. Hey! Bukannya itu gadis yang tadi?

"Warna merah, artinya berani... Siapa lo? Seenaknya lewat sini?!" tanya gadis itu. Apakah nona ini keturunan Siti Nurbaya?

"Sarimin cita-citanya jadi guru... Sasuke Uchiha, murid baru." jawab Sasuke yang dengan OOC-nya ikut berpantun dengan si gadis. Gadis itu mengangguk seraya memukul-mukulkan pentungan hansip ke telapak tangannya.

"Oh... Murid baru..." ia memerhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang memang rapi. Berbeda dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakan. Baju dikeluarkan, blazer lenyap, dan dasi yang dipasang asal-asalan.

"Gue Hinata Hyuuga. Preman di sini!" ucap Hinata garang seraya mempertajam penglihatannya pada Sasuke, "Dan elo... Udah masuk ke daerah kekuasaan gue. Jadi elo harus bayar!" palak Hinata yang membuat Sasuke memasang tampang 'Ape lo kate?'.

Sasuke cengo. Demi cerita yaoi SasuNaru, cewek cantik kayak dia preman? What that hell?! Pantes aja gak ada yang mau lewat koridor ini. Ada penunggunya sih!

"Cepet!" bentak Hinata.

"Iya, iya." sahut Sasuke seraya meronggoh koceknya lalu memberikannya pada Hinata. "Galak banget nih cewek!" batin Sasuke miris.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya Hinata mengambil uang di tangan Sasuke lalu menghitungnya. "_Nice_! Sekarang elo boleh pergi! Sana hush!" usir Hinata. Sasuke segera lari sebelum Hinata berubah pikiran.

"Untung cuma dipalak. Gak tahu deh kalau di *piip*" batin Sasuke nista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari Pertama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00 , sudah saatnya murid SMA 3 Konoha pulang.

Sasuke melangkah keluar. Capek banget hari ini. Pengen cepat-cepat pulang dan mengistirahatkan badan dibalik selimut.

Buagh! Dug! Bug! Duagh! Brak! Ngok(?)

Apa kalian berpikir itu adalah suara Sasuke yang terguling dari tangga? Bukan.

Sasuke melihat ke sekitar. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sepertinya kepayahan melawan sekelompok preman. Salah satu dari mereka mengacungkan pisau dan hendak menusuk si gadis.

Sasuke kaget. Itu Hinata! Sasuke melepas sepatunya lalu dengan inosen ia melemparkannya pada preman yang hendak menusuk Hinata. Padahal Sasuke gak tahu kalau sepatu itu sempat dicelupkan Itachi ke ketek orang gila.

Duagh!

Headshot! Tepar di tempat!

Preman-preman itu menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke. Dalam hitungan singkat, preman-preman itu meninggalkan Hinata dan menerjang Sasuke. Hinata tak diam saja, ia ikut membantu Sasuke.

"Bodoh! Kenapa lo ke sini?!" tanya Hinata. Saat ini posisinya berdekatan dengan Sasuke namun saling membelakangi. Para preman mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Gue mau batu elo." jawab Sasuke seraya melancarkan tendangan ke arah preman yang mencoba menyerangnya. Dan tendangan Sasuke telak mengenai perut preman itu.

"_Thanks_. Gue berhutang nyawa kalau kita menang." jawab Hinata seraya mengelak dari pukulan preman itu dan melancarkan tendangan yang mengenai bagian pribadi preman itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Kita pasti menang." sahutnya lalu berlari menerjang para preman itu. Hinata juga menerjang para preman itu.

Dug!

Sikutan dilancarkan Hinata dan sukses mengenai perut preman yang menyerangnya. Tak hanya itu, Hinata juga melayangkan tendangannya dan membuat preman itu terhempas kemudian pingsan.

Hinata tersenyum. Itu yang terakhir, pikirnya. Hinata mengedarkan lingkar lavender-nya. Matanya membulat saat melihat bibir Sasuke yang lebam, serta memar dimana-mana. Hinata gak melihat Sasuke terkena serangan.

"Sas! Lo gak apa-apa?!" tanya Hinata cemas seraya menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. Perih. "Gue gak apa-apa, kok."

"Jangan sok kuat!" kata Hinata.

"Lo sendiri? Tangan dan kaki lo berdarah, kan?" balas Sasuke yang memperhatikan Hinata. Rambut Hinata yang tadinya acak-acakan sekarang tambah berantakan.

"Gue udah biasa." jawab Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Gimana kalau kita ke rumah gue? Sekalian ngobatin luka-luka lo." tawar Sasuke.

"Apa gak ngerepotin?"

"Gak, kok." jawab Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum malu-malu. Namun baru selangkah, Hinata terjatuh.

Sasuke memutarkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia berjongkok di hadapan Hinata, "Naik!"

"Gue bisa sendiri, kok!" tolak Hinata.

"Jangan sok kuat!" Sasuke membalikkan perkataan Hinata, "Lo udah gak kuat jalan. Daripada pingsan."

Telak. Dengan berat hati Hinata mulai naik ke punggung Sasuke dan memegang bahu pemuda itu erat. Sasuke bangkit—menggendong Hinata.

"Lo berat juga ya? Kebanyakan dosa, sih." ledek Sasuke.

"Suruh siapa mau ngegendong gue?!" balas Hinata tak terima.

"Cewek secantik elo gak pantes jadi preman. Pantesnya jadi pacar gue."

"Hah?! Apa?!" tanya Hinata yang tidak mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Gak," sahut Sasuke cepat. "Gue cuma bilang... Gue tulus, kok. Lagi pula kan... Sekarang kita teman."

"_Thanks_ Sas." ujar Hinata tulus.

"Ya." balas Sasuke.

Sepanjang jalan, kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin ini hanya bisa terdiam seraya memandangi langit sore. Ternyata benar kata orang dulu. Hari pertama itu istimewa. Dan yang pasti akan menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan bagi Sasuke Uchiha.

~Owari~

**Balasan review fic shoot me (yang log-in PM):**

**Ran: **Arigatou :) kata-katamu menjadi penyemangat buatku. duh... gak nyangka ada yang suka tulisanku. padahal biasa aja. GaaHina dan NejiHina-nya akan saya bikin kalau saya ada waktu dan ide. sekali lagi arigatou :)

**Gudang FP SH: **di inbox yaw admin-san :)

Ryu: Ada hariku menangis sedih saat kulibur karena ku cedera. Yey! *langsung nyanyi lagu Shonichi*. Yup! Tepat sekali terisnpirasi dari lagu JKT48: Shonichi tapi cuma judulnya doang :P

Fic spesial menyambut hari baru saya sekolah :D seperti yang sudah saya tulis di summary, minna-tachi **boleh **promote twitter. Silahkan tulis din kotak review. nanti saya follow. atau nama twitter saya **(a)RyuSapphire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Do you know what mean impossible? I don't belive it. But I belive I'mpossible (Impossible = I'm possible)

^ リュ^


End file.
